mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Bob-omb Battlefield
- Level = }} |caption = The Painting/Mario in Bob-omb Battlefield. |kana = |nickname = |allies = Bob-omb Buddies |located = Princess Peach's Castle |capital = Princess Peach's Castle |leader = King Bob-omb (Big Bob-omb) |inhabitants = Bob-ombs Bob-omb Buddies Koopa Goombas Chain Chomp Big Bob-omb |first = Super Mario 64 (1996) |games = Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 DS (2004) }} Bob-omb Battlefield is a world in Super Mario 64 and its remake, Super Mario 64 DS. This world serves as the first world in these games as Mario does not need any Power Stars to enter. It is located on the first floor of Princess Peach's Castle, through the door on the far left. Bob-omb Battlefield takes place in a grassland area with many trees. It contains several mountains and hills which can be climbed. The ruler of this land is King Bob-omb, who sits at the top of the mountain in the middle. The Bob-ombs are having war with the Bob-omb Buddies, who are your friends, so you will have to stop them from destroying everything. At the beginning of the level are the Bob-omb Buddies, whom will give you access to the cannon right next to them, the cannon will allow you to go to higher places, such as clouds. Right after them you will see a bridge, which the Goombas are guarding, and also a huge Chain Chomp that's guarding a star. All around are Bob-ombs that will blow up all over, and in the middle is a mountain with boulders coming down it. Koopa the Quick will also offer to race you to the top once King Bob-omb gets destroyed by you. The last level of Bob-omb Battlefield is where you have to beat the Chain Chomp you have seen in all the other levels. To beat it, one will have to ground-pound on its peg. Once the peg is totally in the ground, the Chain Chomp will be freed, and it will give you its star. There are several Wing Cap ! Blocks and six cannons in the level. Stars The level titles and numbers correspond to the original Super Mario 64 unless otherwise noted. Star 1: Big Bob-omb on the Summit To collect the first star of the game, Mario needs to advance throughout the course and scale the mountain until reaching the top of the summit. There are several obstacles and enemies on his way, including Goombas, a Chain Chomp, water bombs, and Big Steelies which roll down the path. Here, he encounters King Bob-omb and the two start battling one another. In order for Mario to defeat him, he has to go behind him and lift him up to slam him to the ground. King Bob-omb then makes a single bounce and gets back up. Mario must repeat this step two more times in order to fully defeat King Bob-omb to gain his first Power Star, allowing him to gain access to the top-right room with Princess Peach's Slide and Whomp's Fortress. In Super Mario 64 DS, the battle is changed as Yoshi is the only character available in the beginning of the game. This makes King Bob-omb not having to be picked up in order to be defeated and rather more must be defeated by Yoshi licking in the Bob-ombs he summons and throw it at him three times before they explode in Yoshi's mouth to gain the Power Star. He also bounces more than once after being hit, unlike Super Mario 64 where he only bounces once and then gets up. When playing as Mario, Luigi, or Wario, they can throw Bob-ombs back at King Bob-omb three times. Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the Quick Once Mario has defeated the Big Bob-omb, he is able to have a go at Koopa the Quick. He will challenge Mario to a race, to the top of the summit. Talk to him to start the race, and head of. Winning the race will grant Mario another star, but the use of the Wing Cap or the cannons will have him accusing Mario of cheating, and the race will have to be done again, just like when racing the Big Penguin in Cool, Cool Mountain. However, any other shortcuts, like the warps, are allowed in this race. This mission is pretty much the same in Super Mario 64 DS. However, there is a slight change. Koopa the Quick will only want to race against Mario himself. Since Yoshi is the only character available at the time, Yoshi must take a Mario Cap and then race against Koopa the Quick. If Yoshi loses the cap during the race, Koopa the Quick will wonder where Mario is and won't relinquish the Star. If the player regains their Mario Cap and wins the race, Koopa the Quick will act like Yoshi lost. A very useful shortcut in both versions is, before the race starts, the player steps on the switch that opens the gate, and then goes through the it during the race. Star 3: Shoot to the Island in the Sky (N64 only) This is the third challenge in Bob-omb Battlefield and is exclusive to the Nintendo 64 version. This level requires Mario to use cannons for the first time. Speaking to any of the Bob-omb Buddies in the field opens up the hatches that cover the cannons, and then Mario is able to climb down, aim himself anywhere he wants to, and blast off into the sky. The objective is to get to the big floating island in the sky, and collect the Star hiding in a yellow Exclamation Block. Getting to the island can also be achieved by utilizing the Wing Cap. Star 3: Five Silver Stars! (DS only) This mission in Bob-omb Battlefield is exclusive to the Super Mario 64 DS remake and can be played as any character. This mission has some differences including a Chain Chomp running on the loose and Silver Stars in various locations. They are located: *Inside of a Goomba with Wario's Cap. *Inside of a Goomba near a tree near the cannon. *On the chain of the loose Chain Chomp. *On top of a tree at the beginning of the level. *Hidden inside of a patch of flowers at the far end of where the bricks are located. Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins In this mission, Mario has to obtain eight Red Coins scattered among the course. They are located in the following areas: *The first one is located directly above the moving platforms at the start of the course. *The second one is located on the stump which the Chain Chomp is stuck to. *The third one is located on a small hill near the Chain Chomp and the Koopa. *The fourth and fifth ones are located next to the Star Marker for this mission and the fifth mission. *The sixth one is located near the top of a slope leading to the mountain. *The seventh one is located on top of the tree on the floating island. *The eighth and final one is located in a small area where the ground ! Switch is located. Once Mario has collected all of these Stars, he obtains a Power Star where the Star Marker is. In Super Mario 64 DS, this mission has been moved to be the sixth mission. Star 4: Big Bob-omb's Revenge (Nintendo DS version only) For this mission, Mario has to fly through five rings of coins in the air using the Wing Cap and collect all five middle coins of the rings to make the Power Star appear. Taking off from the floating island, he has to use the Wing Cap and shoot himself from a cannon to have enough speed to hit all the rings, as well as being able to fly upwards. The Power Star appears in the meadow near the Star Marker. It is also possible to use the cannon on its own to go through all the rings. Star 5: Mario Wings to the Sky After unlocking the Wing Cap (or the Question Blocks in Super Mario 64 DS) from the hidden level in the hallway, what the player needs to do here is to get the Wing cap (or a feather in the DS remake), get to the island in the sky, and get into the cannon. The player needs to fly through the center of each ring of coins, which is harder than it seems, because Mario is flying. Star 6 (N64) / 7 (DS): Behind Chain Chomp's Gate This is the sixth star in the Bob-omb Battlefield, and it is one of the easier ones to get. The player has to free the Chain Chomp by stomping on its post three times. If the player frees the chain chomp, they will get unexpected help in getting this Star. A glitch is to hold a Bob-omb near the bars and wait for it to explode. The force of the explosion will push Mario inside the gate. In Super Mario 64 DS, this mission has been moved to be the seventh and there are several alternatives to getting the star normally. If Luigi uses his invincibility power-up, he may simply walk through the bars to obtain the Power Star and Wario can ground pound it once, because of his weight. It is possible to collect the star during the third mission (since the Chain Chomp has been moved to the adjacent field) 100 Coin Star In this mission, Mario has to collect one hundred coins total. There are many coins in the sky, which can be accessed from the floating island. The eight Red Coins are useful to collect as well; and many Goombas and Bob-ombs are walking about. Running around the wooden posts near the eight Red Coin Star yields five coins each as well. Quotes *Upon entering the course in the Nintendo 64 version: "Wow! You're smack in the middle of the battlefield. You'll find the Power Stars that Bowser stole inside the painting walls. First, talk to the Bob-omb Buddy (Press B to talk.) He'll certainly help you out, and so will his comrades in other areas. To read signs, stop, face them and press B. Press or B to scroll ahead. You can talk to some other characters by facing them and pressing B." *Upon entering the course in the DS version: "Chasing Mario led you smack in the middle of the battlefield. Where's Mario? First talk to the Bob-omb Buddy. In Standard Mode, you can do this by pressing A. He'll certainly help you out." Enemies *Goombas *Bob-ombs *Koopa Troopa *Chain Chomp *King Bob-omb (boss) Statistics from Super Mario 64 *'Total Number of coins': 146 *'Caps Found': Wing Cap (3) *'Spinning Heart': Near the top of the mountain. *'Cannons': 6 *'1-Up Mushrooms' (3): **''Homing Mushroom'' : #1 In a tree by the Koopa Troopa. **''Static Mushrooms'' : #2 In the tunnel under the mountain gate. **''Triggered Mushroom'' : #3 Appears after collecting some coins from the ring around the flower bush. *'Warps': **Mario can warp from a bush of flowers near the Goombas and the cannon to another bush which is near the Star Marker. **Mario can warp from the alcove midway up the mountain where rolling balls are coming out to the other alcove near the top of the mountain. Trivia *This area has similarites to Wario's Battle Canyon as both have a war between the Bob-ombs and the Bob-omb Buddies. *If the player plays for fifty hours straight in brawling in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the player unlocks the theme song for the Delfino Plaza stage, known as the "Main Theme" Super Mario 64. es:Campo de los Bob-omb it:Battaglia di Bob-ombe de:Bob-Ombs Bombenberg fr:Bataille de Bob-omb ru:Bob-omb Battlefield nl:Bob-omb Battlefield fi:Bob-Omb Battlefield Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Levels Category:Plains-themed